


Pay Attention to Me

by IMimism (imimism)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changhyuk, Happy birthday Minhyuk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimism/pseuds/IMimism
Summary: “Do you want Changkyun to hold your hand?”“... yes”“Give him hugs?”“Yes”“Cuddle with him?”“Yes”“Kiss him?”“Ye- w-what are you talking about?! It’s not what you think!”Jooheon smirks at him. “For real?”“F-for real!”





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy happy birthday to our sunshine, Lee Minhyuk! Please let’s give him lots of love and @starship better give him lots of lines because his honey voice is addicting. 
> 
> Changhyuk is an underrated ship. We can’t let them sink. 
> 
>  
> 
> Again, my first language isn’t english. I’m bad at grammar so yeah, you’ve been warned.

Minhyuk thinks Changkyun likes him the least. He knows the maknae isn’t fond of skinship but he has seen him so many times being affectionate to everyone but him.

 

He lets Hyungwon sleep on his lap but every time Minhyuk does it, Changkyun complains.

“Ah, hyung! Can you just rest on your bed? I’m not a pillow”.

 

Changkyun cuddles with Jooheon ALL the time. In the dorm, at broadcast stations; in the car, at fansign events. He even takes picture and posts it on Twitter. Every time Minhyuk attempts to cuddle him too, he is always pushed away. “It’s too warm. I can’t breathe” he says. Oh, what lame excuses.

 

He knows Changkyun isn’t touchy, but why does he put his arms around Hyungwon? Why does he let Shownu give him a piggyback ride? Why does he wipe Wonho’s lips when the older eats? Why does he stand so close with Kihyun during photo ops? Why is it when it’s his turn, the younger untangles his arms and walks away?

 

Clearly, Changkyun hates him and that is enough to break his own heart.

 

So one day, he tries to ignore Changkyun.

Not once he has looked into his eyes, or give response to any of his questions. He treats him like an air, as if he doesn’t exist.

 

“So Minhyuk-hyung, what game are you trying to play?” Jooheon asks that night. He knows exactly what the rapper is trying to say but he feigns ignorance.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about”.

 

Jooheon sighs and starts to rub his temple. “Changkyun is sad because you are ignoring him”.

 

“I’m not ignoring him. And why would he be sad though? I’m his least favorite hyung. He doesn’t touch me. He doesn’t let me touch him”.

 

Jooheon chuckled because really, his hyung looked like a puppy hungry for his owner’s attention. “So you’re jealous??” He asks.

 

Minhyuk throws a sarcastic smile at Jooheon and replies “I’m not jealous”.

 

“Do you want Changkyun to hold your hand?”

 

“... yes”

 

“Give him hugs?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Cuddle with him?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Kiss him?”

 

“Ye- w-what are you talking about?! It’s not what you think!”

 

Jooheon smirks at him. “For real?”

 

“F-for real!” Minhyuk defends but Jooheon knows the way his body tenses and his face flushes with red that his hyung is lying.

 

Jooheon shakes his head and commented, “You’re dumb hyung. Just confess to him. Stop complicating things”.

 

“I’m not!! It’s him!”

 

“Then ask him yourself. Act like a grown-up. Talk to him like an adult. Stop moping around”.

 

Minhyuk ignores him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

It’s 2AM in the morning when Minhyuk suddenly wake up and feels the need to use the bathroom.

He is about to turn the door knob when it suddenly opens, much to his surprise.

“Oh my god’” he almost screams. Thank God he doesn’t.

 

“Hyung?” A voice calls and Minhyuk realizes he’s doomed. Changkyun’s in front of him.

 

Trying his best to disregard his presence he just passes by in front of him. He shuts the door as fast as he can but boy, Changkyun’s reflex is quicker. The maknae pushes him inside and locks the door behind. Minhyuk is stunned by the the younger’s bold move.

 

But Minhyuk is stubborn so instead of acknowledging him, he pushes him away.

 

“I need to pee so can you please get out?”

 

Changkyun won’t budge but he doesn’t look at Minhyuk in the eye. Instead his head is down the whole time; he isn’t talking and it worries Minhyuk. Maybe he really can’t pretend Changkyun is nothing to him.

 

“Hey...” he speaks softly. Changkyun still refuses to look at him so Minhyuk does what he needs to do. He cups the maknae’s face and raises it.

 

He regrets what he saw because Changkyun’s eyes are swollen.

“Did... you cry?” He asks.

“I’m sorry if I made you upset hyung. So can you please... talk to me?” He isn’t crying but his voice is breaking.

Minhyuk sighs. “Let’s go to the living room then we’ll talk, okay?”

Changkyun seems satisfied with his answer so he leaves the bathroom to let Minhyuk do his business.

 

After a few minutes, Minhyuk catches Changkyun sitting on the couch. He sits beside him. ‘It’s now or never’ Minhyuk thought.

 

“I’m sorry for ignoring you the whole day. I have reasons, you know. Selfish reasons to be exact. It’s just that i’m currently facing a crisis right now and the only solution I can think of is... to distance myself from you”. Minhyuk lets out a sigh and continues talking. “Maybe in that way... you’ll... learn to pay attention to me”.

 

Honestly speaking, Minhyuk feels embarrassed. He doesn’t want Changkyun to see him as lame and childish.

 

Changkyun hums. “It’s okay hyung... just let it all out. I’m here to listen and not judge”.

 

This is one of the reason why Minhyuk likes to get closer to Changkyun. Despite being the youngest, he acts and speaks like an old wise man. He talks less and listens more.

 

“I’m... jealous” he confesses. Minhyuk hopes Changkyun gets the signs so he won’t have to elaborate further.

 

“Minhyuk-hyung, sorry if I made you feel I don’t like you. I do... I’m not trying to kick you out every time you come close to me because I hate you. It’s because...” Changkyun swallows then looks at Minhyuk. He locks his left hand with Minhyuk’s right hand. He takes left hand with his right hand and carefully places it on his chest.

Minhyuk’s eyes go wide. He is speechless as he feels Changkyun’s heart beats fast at their sudden contact.

 

“It’s because you have this effect on me, I’m running away”, the maknae whispers but Minhyuk hears it loud and clear.

 

“Then we have to do it as often as we can so you’d get used to the feeling, right?” Very smooth, Minhyuk, he thought.

 

Changkyun’s cheeks blush, suddenly feeling shy. “S-sure”.

 

Minhyuk stands up, still not letting go of Changkyun’s hand, and leads the younger to their shared bedroom.

 

“Let’s cuddle?”

 

Changkyun nods.

 

So they do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Minhyuk somehow regrets asking because at that moment, he can’t sleep. He might have underestimated Changkyun’s effect on him.

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 


End file.
